YGO and YYH crossover from Hell
by ShadowVeyl
Summary: Very funny. I thought it would be nice to put in some good old humor for once. R&R if you know whats good for you!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own YGO or YYH. Since I started writing fanfics, I decided to make a crossover fanfic with them in it.  
  
Yami Bakura: I am not working with this tall haired freak! Hiei: I cannot cooperate with this stuck up snob. He made fun of Kuwabara! Kuwabara: Yeah, and we're buddies! Hiei: Yes we are! Kurama: Strange how things are so different than what others would think they are. Yume: You guys don't use scripts, so why complain? You can insult each other as much as you want. Just follow the story plot. Koenma is the only one with a script.... Marik: Good... that means I can send all of these fools to the shadow realm... those WB providers never allowed me to do it all at once... Yume: Keep your Shadow Realm to yourself... It sounds like a soft drink.... PLACES EVERYBODY!  
  
Koenma had called for Kuwabara and the others. Yusuke was on vacation with Keiko and his Mom.  
  
"So Koenma, what was it you wanted us to take care of?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Whatever it is, it needs to be quick." Hiei said.  
  
"Why? Got a hot date or something, Hiei?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Don't be so naïve, unless it's in your nature, Koenma." Hiei said.  
  
"Yes, well anyways, Shall you describe our mission, Koenma?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. Anyways, I have received a report from Ayame about strange activities going on in a city called Domino. Humans have been using monsters as weapons in all out wars. Many have been injured and knocked unconscious. I need you all to check it out." Koenma said.  
  
"Yeah! All right! A real life action hero adventure." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn, Your naivete is limitless." Hiei said.  
  
"Let's try not to fight too much, Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
"There is one more thing." Koenma said to them before they walked out the door.  
  
"Which is?" Kurama asked turning to look at him.  
  
"There has been small traces of Cocaine in the area and I would like you to confiscate it. I think we all know what happens when drugs get in the hands if humans." Koenma explained.  
  
"Wait... something's fishy here. What would you do with Cocaine?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I'd smoke it-I mean put it in a vault, silly. Eh heh heh heh." Koenma laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh... Okay. C'mon guys." Kuwabara urged.  
  
"Quiet, fool. I don't need to be told to hurry up." Hiei said.  
  
"Fine! Then do what you want, Shorty!" Kuwabara snapped.  
  
"Oh... Botan will lead you to the portal. BOTAN!" Koenma shouted.  
  
Botan appeared before them, "Oh! I see you gave them the Domino case." She said cheerfully, "Very well. The portal is this way." She said leading them to the portal.  
  
"Next I'll summon this!" Kaiba shouted, drawing a card from his deck.  
  
Suddenly, as the card was inches from his duel disk, three strange apparently human creatures appeared on the field.  
  
"You're cheatin' Kaiba! You can't summon three monsters to the field in one turn!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Don't be a fool, Wheeler. I didn't summon any monsters on the field. I doubt if they are even monsters." Kaiba said.  
  
"Kaiba! Explain this!" Yami Yugi shouted.  
  
"If monsters are what we will be fighting, I should prepare." Kurama said. He instantly transformed into the white haired and sassy looking Yoko Kurama.  
  
"Whoa! It's some kind of fox thing!" Joey shouted in surprise.  
  
Tea walked up to the fox-like creature. "Nice simulation, Kaiba. It looks so real!" she said, reaching up and tweaking its ears.  
  
Yoko pushed her hands away, "Hands off, human." He said.  
  
"EEK! It talked!" Tea screamed.  
  
"Well, of course it did. It isn't a simulation." Kaiba said.  
  
"But that's impossible! It appeared when you put a monster card on the field!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Is he always this annoying?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You don't know the half of it, short stuff." Kaiba said.  
  
'Dude, that guy's hair is total crap, unlike my hairstyle antennae thing.' Tristan thought.  
  
"I heard that you incompetent." Hiei snapped at him.  
  
"But he didn't even say anything!" Yami Yugi shouted.  
  
"Whoa! That guy read my mind! He must have the Millennium eye!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"That's impossible! I have the millennium Eye!" Yami Bakura shouted.  
  
"So that's where it went..." Yami Yugi said.  
  
Yami Bakura sweat dropped and looked away, "Very clever. He made me reveal the location of the Millennium Eye." He muttered.  
  
Joey walked up to Hiei and swiped his bandanna from his forehead, "I know where he's hiding it! Whoa! It's some kind of freaky eye thingy!" He poked it, "It's squishie! I shall call him squishie, and he shall be mine! And thus he shall be my squishie!"  
  
Hiei grabbed Joey's wrist, "Touch my Jagan again and I shall break your wrist!" He spat.  
  
"Ow! Bad squishie! Bad!" Joey shouted.  
  
Suddenly Yami Marik jumped in, "I'm the villain here!" he shouted.  
  
Hiei glared at him, "Shut up, tall-hair-boy!"  
  
Tea sweat dropped, "His hair is even taller than Marik's."  
  
"He must be twice as evil!" Yami Yugi declared.  
  
"I will send you to the shadow realm, mountain head!" Yami Marik shouted, pointing the millennium rod at Hiei.  
  
Hiei smirked, "Sounds like my kind of place."  
  
"What is that long staff thingy?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It's called the Millennium Rod, you fool. It would be wise of you to fear it, for it is the devise that shall seal your demise! Her me! I've got big hair!" Yami Marik shouted.  
  
"Number one... I'm not afraid of a "rod" and number two you're a freaky hemogoblin example of why pregnant women shouldn't work near plutonium, you putrid waste of puny penis! Are you sure you're even a man? It seems you're fashion sense is middle-of-the-road. That's a good place for you-let's hope a Mac truck comes and runs you over. Just when I think you've reached the boundary of man's stupidity, you go and raise the bar! I'd tell you to fuck yourself and the horse you rode in on, but judging from the smile on your face, I'd say you already have." Hiei said in one longwinded breath.  
  
Yami Bakura grinned, "I think I made a friend..."  
  
During all of this commotion, Kuwabara looked around, hoping to somehow find Yukina in this place.  
  
He saw a young girl that could resemble Yukina. "She looks like Yukina!" He walked up to her confidently, "Hey Baby! Felt my rockin' rhythm and had to follow!?" he crowed.  
  
Serenity looked at him blankly and blinked, "...Uhm..."  
  
Joey ran up in front of Serenity, "Hey, Ugly! Stop hittin' on mah sister!"  
  
"Who are you callin' ugly, ugly!?" Kuwabara spat.  
  
"You, Ugly!" Joey spat back.  
  
"Say it, don't spray it!" Kuwabara shouted, waving his arms.  
  
"If spittin' is the only way to get through that thick mullet of yours, then I will spray it!" Joey shouted back, waving his arms as well.  
  
"His intellect rivals that of Kuwabara's." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Thank you!" Joey managed to say in between arguments.  
  
Tristan ran up to Kuwabara and punched him, "Stop hitting on Serenity, dirt bag!"  
  
Kuwabara looked at Tristan, "AAAAH! My vision of a bad hairday has manifested itself into flesh!" with that he ran away.  
  
Tristan chased after him, "Get back here! The eighties want their hairstyle back!"  
  
Kuwabara just missed running into a building and continued running.  
  
Tristan wasn't so fortunate. He ran smack dab into the wall. "Ow!" He shouted. He tried to pull himself from the wall, but noticed that his hair was stuck, "Aw crap! It's stuck! Eighteen cans of hairspray and twenty bottles of styling gel for nothing!" He cried, trying to pry his hair from the hole in the wall.  
  
Kuwabara hadn't noticed that Tristan had stopped chasing him and continued running, screaming like a raving madman in the process.  
  
"I challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters!" Yami Yugi shouted, pointing a finger at Hiei.  
  
"Hn..." Hiei said.  
  
Yoko transformed back into Kurama, "Did you say a "game?"" he asked.  
  
"Whoa! Doesn't he need a Millennium Item to do that!?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"I think so! Unless he has some sort of Fox transforming invention thingy." Joey said.  
  
"Do that again, red-hair-boy!" Yami Bakura said.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped, "O-okay." He again transformed into Yoko.  
  
"That's remarkably impossible!" Yami Yugi shouted.  
  
"Don't worry Yug' I'll check!" Joey shouted and ran over to Yoko, lifting up his muscle shirt cloth in the front.  
  
Yoko smacked his hand, "There's a reason that's there, scrub!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"This is nonsense." Yoko said. He turned to Hiei, "Hiei, perhaps we are here for a wrong reason."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Even if we are here, I was still challenged by this bafoon." Hiei said.  
  
"But Hiei-" Yoko said, trying to argue.  
  
"Quiet, Kurama. I don't need to be told what to do." Hiei mused.  
  
"Joey, Give him your duel disk." Yami Yugi shouted.  
  
"Yeah, alright Yug'." Joey replied. He slipped off his duel disk and handed it to Hiei.  
  
Hiei slipped it onto his arm, "Very well, now what is the meaning of this war?" he asked.  
  
"I'll help him there." Yami Bakura said.  
  
"I don't your help, fool." Hiei spat.  
  
"For this you will!" Yami Bakura argued.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Hiei argued back.  
  
"They're having a sale at Merve's!" Big Gay Al shouted running past them.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
In the end, Hiei lost miserably.  
  
"There. I have restored peace to the world. You're evil is no more!" Yami Yugi shouted.  
  
Hiei looked at him and glared, "You fool, I am not evil. He is!" Hiei pointed at a wizard next to him.  
  
"I am Gandolf! Open sayz me! Speak friend and enter it sayz! I sayz NO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said the wizard.  
  
Out from behind him came a small kid-looking thing.  
  
"Ay! I'm Frodo with a cheesy impersonation of a British accent! Who ordered the two pounds of Cocaine?" He asked, holding up a bag filled with white powder.  
  
"Oh look! Anthrax!" Said a police officer strolling by.  
  
"Yeah... I got plenty of that stuff at home. It's been making my family lazy and doing nothing but lie around staring blankly into space." Said the other police officer.  
  
"Wanna go to Dunkin' Doughnuts?" Asked the first cop.  
  
"Sure. But then we have to go check out the sale at Merve's." Said the second cop.  
  
"Ay! I said who ordered the two pounds of Cocaine!?" shouted Frodo.  
  
"Uh.... I didn't order that." Yami Yugi said. He slowly inched toward Frodo and muttered, "Hand it to me slowly when no one is looking."  
  
"Ol' right. Here you go, chump." Frodo said, handing him the Cocaine rashly. "Now gimme my booty!" He ordered.  
  
"Yeah, here." Yami Yugi said, handing him the twenty bucks.  
  
"Look! There's where the Cocaine is coming from! Get him!" Kuwabara shouted from on top of the roof.  
  
"I'd love to help, but my hair is stuck!" Tristan shouted, "Can someone hand me a case of oil or something!?"  
  
"Where am I in all this!?" Mai shouted.  
  
"No one likes you, so you don't get a part!" Serenity shouted.  
  
"Yeah? Well, no one likes you either. You're too preppy." Mai shouted.  
  
"Says you, you Madonna wannabe!" Serenity shouted back.  
  
"Oh, that's it! You're dead!" Mai shouted and lunged at Serenity.  
  
Yoko and Hiei ran after Frodo.  
  
"You'll never catch me! Never!" Frodo shouted and threw a bag of Cocaine to the ground. "Ring goes on!"  
  
The Cocaine swirled and became a cloud, blinding them from Frodo.  
  
Everyone except Yoko and Hiei inhaled the smoke.  
  
"Whoa! Kaiba! You gotta see these cards! They're all shiny, man! I got the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl-and I swear she was givin' me a look like she was sayin' "C'mon, bring it, sweet thing!" and you know, they must be related or somethin'. I got the Celtic Gaurdian-is he gonna come out and kill me?-I don't know!" Yami Yugi rambled on. It was obvious he was stoned.  
  
Kaiba had a look that suggested he was bored, but he wasn't. He was only drugged badly, "... wha...?" he said slowly.  
  
Kuwabara looked over Yami Yugi's shoulder, "I wouldn't kick her outta bed for having low attack points." He swooned.  
  
Tea walked up to Kaiba, "You know Kaiba, I used to think you were a jerk. But now I see, you're an okay guy." She tried to pat him on the shoulder, but her judgment was impaired and instead of that she began to pat his face.  
  
Kaiba pushed her hand away.  
  
Joey walked up to Yami Yugi, "You know somethin' Yug'? You are the best buddy a guy could ask for. I mean there was that one time you stood up to that bully an-whoa. Did I just say 'stood up'? Did I just say 'stood up'?"  
  
"Let's sing the Submarine song!" Yami Bakura shouted.  
  
"No, you fool! Let's sing the kitty song!" Yami Marik argued.  
  
"Pickle!" Yami Bakura shouted in argument.  
  
"Peeking duck!" Yami Marik shouted back.  
  
"Cold rooster!" Yami Bakura shouted back.  
  
"Cocawannaherospeed!" Yami Marik argued.  
  
"Cripple fight!" Cartman shouted from the church.  
  
"I think it best we get out of here." Yoko suggested.  
  
"I'm right behind you." Hiei said.  
  
"Hey! Guys! Wait up! After doing laps around this place I know it like the back of my hand." Kuwabara said. He raised his hand to his face and it started glowing, "Whoa! When did it start doing that?"  
  
Yoko grabbed him by the back of the collar and hoisted him over his shoulder.  
  
Kuwabara began to fidget with Yoko's tail.  
  
"Hands off!" Yoko shouted.  
  
"It's so pretty!" Kuwabara cried.  
  
"Hiei, we need to take back at least one bag of those drugs or else Koenma will be angry." Yoko said.  
  
Hiei nodded and disappeared momentarily.  
  
He came back with the two bags of Cocaine.  
  
"No! Fluffy!" Yami Yugi shouted.  
  
"Hurry!" Yoko urged.  
  
They both ran out of there quickly, running Serenity and Mai over on the process.  
  
"Here Koenma. The drugs you wished for. Kuwabara was caught in the crossfire, I'm afraid." Kurama said.  
  
"Whoa! It's a toddler, man!" Kuwabara shouted. "I must be in hell!"  
  
"Yes, very good." Koenma said, eyeing the bags of Cocaine hungrily.  
  
"The monster war you had discussed was actually a game, you twit." Hiei snapped at him.  
  
"Yes, thank you. You did very well. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to." Koenma said, pushing them all out of his office.  
  
He closed the door and jumped onto his desk. He cut open one of the bags, took a pinch of powder, and inhaled it through his nose.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's good stuff." He said happily.  
  
Big Gay Al peeked his head through the door along with Botan, "They're having a sale at Merve's!" Big Gay Al shouted.  
  
"PICKLE!" Botan shouted.  
  
END 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah. I do not own YGO or YYH… so sue me. I'm using the characters as Chomical relief. So there! Anyway… I'll get going on the story now. This may not be as funny as the first one…

Note: Last time, we left the YYH cast after they had given Koenma some cocaine to "keep safe". Well, that didn't turn out too well. But at least they made some friends.

Koenma sat in his office, smoking the cocaine as usual.

"You know what? I think I'm going to get my good old friend Naraku on the phone. Jorge… get Naraku on the line for me." Koenma said to himself before ordering Jorge around.

"Yes, sir." Jorge replied. Soon after, Naraku appeared on the screen in front of Koenma.

"Ah… my old friend, Koenma. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Naraku asked cunningly (Yes, this is the same Naraku from Inuyasha).

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to swing by my pad later." Koenma asked.

Naraku shook his head, "No, it's my job to just sit here and wait for Inuyasha to be killed while my minions do all the work for me. Plus, I think my hair is thinning because of all those demon puppets I keep using."

"Yes. I also wanted to tell you to keep that Priestess, Kikyo away from Yoko Kurama. She continues to mistake him for Hindu-trash-ya." Koenma explained.

"You mean Inuyasha." Naraku corrected.

"… whatever." Koenma snapped.

"And Koenma…"

"Yes…?"

"Beware of Michael Jackson."

Koenma chuckled, "What a sad life you live."

Naraku glared at him, "But don't you do something similar? I believe you sit in your chair waiting for your Spirit Detective to succeed in his missions."

Koenma gulped, "Well… yes… I mean no… I mean… Uhm- YES I AM AWESOME!" With that Koenma hurriedly hung up.

At Yusuke's house, Yusuke had called together Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Where did you guys go while I was on vacation. I heard Pacifier bitch put you guys on a mission." Yusuke asked.

"Yes, well… he thought a few humans in a city called Domino were fighting with actual monsters when they were actually digitally animated creatures. Then there was the chaos with a hobbit and a wizard and cocaine." Kurama explained.

"We plan on going to see them again later today." Hiei said.

"Hey! You guys never told me that!" Kuwabara complained.

"Because your puny mind couldn't handle the overexertion." Hiei snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean, shrimp!?" Kuwabara retorted.

"Exactly how it sounds, you incompetent." Hiei snapped again.

"Settle down. Perhaps we should just go to the portal now." Kurama said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah… I got a bone to pick that idiot who's all protective of that girl that looks like Yukina." Kuwabara said coolly.

"It's your move!" Yami Yugi shouted. "But first, let me waste the rest of the episode by talking to myself like a person in dire need of a psychologist." (Notice the word Psycho in the word psychologist?)

Half an hour later…

"Yes! That's the perfect plan!" Yami Yugi shouted again.

"Are you ready to move yet?" Yami Bakura asked.

"Yes! … I quit!" Yami Yugi shouted.

Suddenly a hole opened in the sky above them and Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama fall from the opening in the sky. Kuwabara missed landing on the blimp that the Yu Gi Oh cast had been riding on.

He slipped and tumbled off the blimp's edge. "Remember meeeee!" He screamed.

"Aren't you going to help you're friend?" Téa asked.

"Nah. He's fallen from higher heights than that." Yusuke said.

"I totally noticed something! That girl looks like Keiko!" Yusuke shouted.

Téa blinked and pointed at herself, "You mean me?"

Yusuke laughed and nodded. In a flash he was behind her, "Nice uniform." He crowed.

"You jerk!" She said, whirling around and slapping him.

"Friend of yours?" Yami Bakura asked Hiei.

"You have no idea." Hiei muttered.

Yami Yugi transformed back into regular Yugi, "Well… I'm glad that's over."

"What is with this Yami thing!?" Hiei shouted.

"We have ancient spirits inside of us." Yugi explained.

"Well… except for one. He's possessed by a psychotic moron bent on ruling the world with a piece of metal and three pieces of paper." Kaiba muttered.

"I'm going to figure out this Yami thing whether you people like it or not." Hiei said. He unsheathed his katana, "Time to operate, let me get my katana."

Hiei lunged at Yugi, who immediately ran for his life.

Yusuke stood up at this, "Hiei, give me the katana!" he shouted, walking quickly to Hiei.

Hiei sheathed his katana and held it in his arms like a baby, "No! It's for me!" He shouted running away. Yusuke ran after him, "Give me the katana!"

He ran away shouting, "No!" repeatedly even after Yusuke stopped chasing him.

"Give me the katana!" Yusuke shouted once more.

"No! It's for me!" Hiei shouted back.

"Well, who cares about you!?" Yusuke retorted.

"I do!" Hiei responded.

"Well, I don't!" Yusuke shouted angrily.

Hiei stopped running and gasped, "gasp Yusuke!"

"I just realized something." Kaiba said.

"What's that, Kaiba?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"I could have skipped dueling Marik and just punched him. Then I could have just stole his card. The series would have been a lot better that way." Kaiba groaned.

Kaiba walked up to Marik. Marik looked up to him, unaware of what he had previously said, "What's the matter, Kaiba? Here to challenge me?"

Kaiba threw punches at Yami Marik.

"Ow! You have a death wish-Ow! I'll send you to the shadow-Ow!" Yami Marik said in between punches.

Eventually he burst into tears, "You take everything too far! I'm leaving you!" he shouted, tossing his card at Kaiba.

Kaiba missed catching the card and it fell over the edge.

"Why couldn't he have just handed the card to him?" Tristan asked.

"It's not dramatic that way." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba! Land this Blimp!" Yami Yugi shouted.

"Why should I?" Kaiba snapped.

"We need to get that card." Yami Yugi shouted… again.

"Why do you yell all the time?" Yusuke asked Yami Yugi.

"I can't stop!" Yami Yugi shouted again.

Minutes later the blimp had landed. Kuwabara ran up to the blimp as everyone got off the blimp.

"What took you guys so long?" Kuwabara demanded.

"See? Told you." Kurama teased them.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me. We need to finish our duel, Pharaoh. You can't just quit." Yami Bakura shouted at Yami Yugi.

The two started dueling and Yami Yugi had nearly defeated Yami Bakura.

"Heart of the Cards my ass! He's just one lucky Sunnova Bitch!" Yusuke shouted.

Something beeped and Yami Yugi unfastened a beeper from his belt. "Aaah! It's the Heart of the Cards! It's telling me to draw another card!"

Yami Bakura drew a card and laughed. He glared at Yami Yugi. He placed the card on the field and corn appeared, "I swear by all that is-corn?"

He suddenly regained his posture, 'H-ha ha ha! My corn is invincible!"

"That's not a real card, you fool. You drew that with some crayon and wrote "Corn" on it. I mean, look at the stats! It has 9999 attack points and is immune to EVERYTHING!" Kaiba shouted angrily.

"What's your point?" Yami Bakura asked casually.

"You can't have a vegetable with 9999 attack points! It isn't possible!" Kaiba shouted again.

"But… it's corn!" Yami Bakura whined. He pulled out an ear of corn from his pocket and stroked it, "Corn is niiiicccce." He cooed.

Kurama had secretly used his powers unbeknown to anyone to transform the corn into a giant corn monster.

The monster roared and turned on Bakura. It began to chase him around.

"Corn! Why have you betrayed me!?" Yami Bakura cried.

"Hey! You with the long red hair! I challenge you to a duel!" Yami Yugi shouted…. AGAIN!

Kurama had accepted the duel disk Yami Bakura had left behind.

During the duel Yami Yugi had paged "The Heart of the Cards."

His pants began to ring and he grabbed the beeper from his belt again. It read: "You're screwed."

Yami quickly scribbled on a scrap piece of paper and taped it to a common card. He held it up to Kurama, "I use this Magic Card-which I haven't given a name yet!"

"You're cheating, Yugi! You can even tell you used lined paper to draw that card." Kaiba shouted accusingly.

"No it isn't!" Yami shouted, his eyes shifting back and forth. "Kaiba's duel disk is malfunctioning!"

"Just throw the stupid thing away, Yug'. We all know it's a fake." Joey said.

"What do you know!? You're hair looks like a garage door when you lift your head!" Yami Yugi snapped back.

Minutes later Yami Yugi had lost to Kurama.

"You win. Take my puzzle." Yugi said offering his puzzle to Kurama.

"I don't want it." Kurama said shaking his head.

"You won! Take it!" Yugi insisted.

"I don't want that kinky thing!" Kurama shouted getting irritated.

"TAKE IT!" Yugi shouted angrily.

"FINE!" Kurama shouted back angrily.

He put the puzzle around his neck. But unbenounced to him, Yami and Yoko were fighting inside his mind.

"Get out of here. This place is occupied!" Yoko growled, pulling a rose from his hair.

"We don't need a beauty contest! I'll duel you for this mind!" Yami Yugi shouted.

"How about I punch you and you get lost." Yoko threatened.

"Merve's!" Big Gay Al shouted peeking out from a corridor in Kurama's mind.

"You get out of here, too!" Yoko shouted angrily.

Yami quivered, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Yami's voice was so loud, that it echoed in Kurama's ears.

He took the puzzle off his neck and threw it at Yugi, who had not been paying attention and received the puzzle square in the back of the head.

Meanwhile, Hiei was arguing with Joey.

"Vanilla!" Hiei argued.

"Strawberry!" Joey argued back.

Joey lowered his head so his hair shadowed his eyes, "Oh look! My eyes are gone." He said.

"Where did they go?" Téa asked.

"I don't know. Ask the guy who stopped drawing them." Joey responded.

Suddenly he raised his head so his hair had revealed his eyes again like an opening garage door.

"Oh look! They're back!" Joey announced.

"They look good on you!" Téa crowed.

"Shut up, you peacock. No one likes you." Hiei growled.

Téa fumed, but before she could say anything Kurama had given her a pretty purple jewel.

"Don't mind him. He has an uncanny temper." Kurama explained.

"Hey! That's mine!" Shouted an angry dog demon with dog ears and silver hair. (Yes, that's Inuyasha.)

He snatched the jewel from Téa and stomped off.

Suddenly they had heard screaming in the background again, "AAAAH! CORN!"

Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped, "I knew I forgot something." Kurama murmured.

"I use the power of the cucumber!" Yami Bakura shouted.

The corn just roared and continued chasing him.

"Perhaps it's better we go, before this gets any crazier." Yusuke said.

"Yeah… Pointy hair chased me around and got his hair stuck in a Legolas Poster." Kuwabara said.

With that, all of them had left.

"AAAAAAAH! CORN! I USE THE POWER OF THE PICKLE! Which is similar to the power of the cucumber." Yami Bakura shouted. Suddenly the corn burst into flames.

"I LOVE YOU, PICKLE!" Yami Bakura shouted, snuggling with the pickle.

A. N. : Yo Yo! Whats up my homies!? I finished another chapter of this crazy saga. But I'm running low on material… so I'm probably gonna stop writing them. Bye!


End file.
